swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Canyon of Immortality
Difficulty - ' Hard' Elemental Bonus: '''Earth: '''Max hp +100 and +1 Hand Locations: 1. Echoing Valley Encounter Kirin 2. Heavy Fog Lose 160hp Lose 50hp & Injured Lose 1 Stamina & Wet Lose 1 Stamina & Lose 100hp Lose 1 Stamina & Gain Life Force Gain 2 Stamina & Gain 350hp Encounter Kirin Rare Trace Nothing 3. Cloud Gap Encounter Soul Gatherer 4. Spiritual Vein Gain 450 Coins Gain 900 Coins Gain Magical Branch (0/6 Accessory) Gain Soul Gem Gain Life Force Gain +2 Location Mastery Gain Immortal breath (Imperial Couldron of Souls Collection) Gain Concentrated Life Force (Imperial Couldron of Souls Collection) 5. Giant Fungi Encounter Kung Fu Master 6. Red Bird Forest Poisoned & Sticky & Oily Lose 500 Coins Lose 400hp Lose 1 Stamina & Lose 150hp Lose 2 Stamina Gain +1 Location Mastery Gain 300 Coins Encounter Wind Walker Nothing Rare trace ﻿7. Water Spring of Tranquility Gain Antidote Gain Cleanser Gain 500 Coins Gain 1000 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Cloud Stone Gain Diamond Gain Gold Gain Kindle Fire Rare Trace Gain Ancient Bronze (Imperial Cauldron of Souls Collection) ﻿8. Life Essence Gain 450 coins Gain +3 Cloud Stone Mastery Gain +3 Life Force Mastery Gain Immortal Breath (Imperial Cauldron of Souls Collection) Gain Life Force Gain 2 Life Force Gain Cloud Stone Rare Trace 9. Cloud Dragon Pilings Encounter Kung Fu Master 10. Risk Taker's Path ---- (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Lose 120hp Lose 1 Stamina Lose 1 Stamina & Lose 100hp Lose 1 Stamina & Gain Life Force Gain 2 Stamina & Gain 350hp Gain Cloud Stone Rare Trace 11. Yin-Yang Slope Encounter Wind Walker 12. Fountain of Immortality Encounter Ascended Immortal (Boss 1) 13. Precipice of Regrets ---- (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Soul Gatherer 14. Canyon Tunnel Scared Poisoned Encounter Bone Knight Gain 1000 Coins Gain 1 Stamina & Wet Gain 2 Stamina & Gain 300hp Nothing 15. Monument of Souls Gain 450 Coins Gain 2 Soul Gem Rare Trace Gain Demon Hammer Gain Unsettling Soul (Imperial Couldron of Souls Collection) 16. Wind Eroded Wasteland Encounter Wind Walker 17. Waterfall of Abjuration Encounter Shura (Boss 2) 18. Path to the Peak ---- (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Heavily Poisoned Lose 1 Stamina & Lose 350hp Lose 300hp Gain Cloud Stone Rare Trace Nothing Encounter Clouse Gain 1 Sword Dust 19. Sky Observer's Shrine Encounter Blademaster Sho (Boss 3) Enemies: Kirin 680hp 43xp quick(-1 hand) can cause Oily Status Soul Gatherer 620hp 43xp can cause Scared Status Kung Fu Master 730hp 45xp quick(-1 hand) can cause Injured Status Wind Walker 700hp 50xp fast(-2 hands) can cause Wet Status Clouse 1800hp 100xp can cause Oily Status ﻿Rare Enemy: Very Angry Big Bird 750hp 200xp Loot: Gain Panacea Gain 2 Cloud Stone Gain 2 Life Force Gain Gururu (pet) Gain Chicken Steak Boss 1: Ascended Immortal 1050hp 95xp (+10000xp first time) Quick (-1 hand) Loot: Gain 650 coins Gain Soul Gem Gain 1 Sword Dust Gain Life Force Treasure Chest (Soul Scroll 6/14 Accessory) Mysterious Chest (Flask of Rejuvenation Mythril Relic) Gain Panacea Gain Healing Potion Boss 2: Shura 1400hp 125xp (+15000xp first time) Quick (-1 hand) Loot: Gain 650 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain 1 Sword Dust Gain Life Force Treasure Chest (Demonic Runestone 10/5 Accessory) Legendary Chest (Avenger's Ashes Adamantite Relic) Gain Omamori Boss 3: Blademaster Sho 1800hp 165xp (+27500xp first time) Fast (-2 hand) Loot: Gain 750 Coins Gain Cloud Stone Gain First Aid Kit Gain Bread Gain Sword Dust Gain 2 Sword Dust Gain Wanderer's Cape (5/2 Secondary) Legendary Chest (Blademaster Badge) ﻿Rare Items Getting 4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. Flask of Rejuvenation - Cost 90 Tokens Avenger's Ashes - Cost 100 Tokens Blademaster Suit - Cost 150 Tokens Blademaster Badge - Cost 150 Tokens Kirin.jpg|Kirin Kung Fu Master.jpg|Kung Fu Master Soul Gatherer.jpg|Soul Gatherer Wind Walker.jpg|Wind Walker Ascended Immortal.jpg|Ascended Immortal Big Bird.jpg|Very Angry Big Bird Shura.jpg|Shura Sho.jpg|Blademaster Sho clouse.PNG|Clouse Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure